Sons Of Poseidon
by Guylene
Summary: Poseidon has two sons and then abandons them. What happens when they decide to take revenge?
1. Chapter 1

"My husband, I wish to take a walk to the seaside, if you will let me- Iphimedeia asked her husband Aloeus one morning. She had asked permission to do so every morning on the previous week and he had always obliged.

"You may go, my wife, but don't take too long. And take a maid with you."

Iphimedeia kissed her husband's cheek and moved away, her thick black hair dancing behind her shoulders.

"Aloeus, I don't want to upset you" Erysichton, Aloeus brother-in-law cut in "but aren't you suspicious about these walks? Do you really trust her so much?"

Aloeus laughed softly: "My dear friend, I am smarter than that. Every morning I myself follow her and she hasn't done a single thing I could blame her for. She simply walks and takes a bath."

"In this case, there is nothing more to be said. I am sorry" Erysichthon said.

The water felt warm and its salty scent filled her nostrils. She walked slowly, cautiously, until the water reached her hips and she washed her face and hands, enjoying that wonderful smell and the sea's calm appearance.

"_Aloeus is following me, he is no fool_" she thought to herself "_but I am no fool as well_". And in that moment she _felt_ him caressing her skin, filling her…

"Poseidon, my love" she said softly.


	2. Refusal

"You have been blessed by the Gods, my lord!" the midwife told him happily "You have two twins, both male and strong. Very much so!"

"This is wonderful to hear! How is my wife?" Aloeus asked, overjoyed.

"She's well but tired. They were the biggest children I've ever seen, poor girl…" the old woman concluded.

The twins were called Otus and Ephialtes but everyone knew them as the Aloads. They were incredibly strong and so beautiful that they could have been fathered by a god, people said. They were growing so quickly that Aloeus was almost worried.

-O- -O- -O-

"Poseidon, help me!" Iphimedeia murmured when she got into the water again "They are growing up so quickly that soon Aloeus will notice! What should I do then? Help me!"

"This is not my business" he answered bitterly from the waters, so that she alone could have heard him "Woman, you can't really expect me to take care of all my children!"

"But I can't hide the truth from my husband! I can't!"

"This is not my business" he repeated. And this was the last time she heard his voice.

-O- -O- -O-

When the children were three, they were so big and their mother was so worried and anguished that Aloeus understood.

"If he wasn't a god, I would have already chased you away from my house, you unfaithful woman!" he growled. "I will not disrespect the god and I will keep you here. But I know you not and those _dregs_ will not be my children!"

So Aloeus hosted and fed them but didn't feel like showing affection to any of them. Any time Iphimedeia asked something from him – new clothes for the boys or anything else- he invariably answered: "Ask your Poseidon, you_ harlot!"_ but he was so scared of the god that he finally accomplished. He was bitter and disrespectful towards his wife but didn't dare to disrespect the twins, fearing Poseidon's wrath.

Otus and Ephialtes, though clever for their age, could not understand this bitterness.

"Who is Poseidon, stepfather?" Otus asked one day.

"Poseidon, the Gaieochos, the Sea God, is your father. Because your _filthy_ mother was my wife and betrayed me with him."

The twins exchanged a look. They knew Aloeus wasn't their father but they hadn't known until that moment who their father was.

"And why doesn't he take care of us, since he is our father?"

"Ask your mother!" he growled with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Mother… why?"

"The gods have so many children that they don't care for them… for all of them" she answered, her voice trembling.

"Smart girl, you have been his _bitch_!" Aloeus yelled at her, and she just hid her face in her hands.

The twins were perturbed. Their true father didn't want to take care of them. Their stepfather barely spoke to them and mistreated their mother and they didn't know what to do.

-o-

At six years Otus and Ephialtes were tall and muscular like two young men. Aloeus had just died and they were so poor that they had to hunt in the woods to eat something.

"We must take revenge" Ephialtes said bitterly. He had always been the more violent of the two, though the more silent.

"And how so? The gods are powerful and we're not. The gods are immortal and we're not. The gods live on Mount Olympus and we can't reach them." Otus reasoned. He was way more cautious than his brother but almost as willing to take revenge.

"We will find a way. We do not need to catch Poseidon, it will suffice to catch anyone of them. We will make them learn their lesson" Ephialtes declared.

"Is there someone else who wishes to take revenge upon the gods?" a feminine voice asked from behind a tree. The twins turned: in front of them stood an unknown, beautiful woman. She was extremely pale and had piercing onyx eyes and curly black hair, tied back in a braid.

"Who are you?" Otus asked, suspicious.

"I am someone who wants revenge and who knows how to get it. But I would need some help…"

"But who are you, actually?" Ephialtes cut in harshly. She smiled wickedly with her cherry red mouth:

"My name is Eris."

**Review please :) **


	3. Kidnapping a god

_"Who are you?" Otus asked, suspicious._

_"I am someone who wants revenge and who knows how to get it. But I would need some help…"_

_"But who are you, actually?" Ephialtes cut in harshly. She smiled wickedly with her cherry red mouth:_

_"My name is Eris."_

"Eris? You are a goddess then, aren't you?" Otus asked.

"Yes, I am a goddess"

"We don't want to get involved with the gods. The gods only bring doom." Ephialtes growled, turning his back to her.

"I'm different from the others." She said patiently.

"Oh, and you expect us to believe that?"

"Listen! The gods banished me from Mount Olympus many years ago. I hate them –including your filthy father- and I want to take revenge as much as you want!" she explained, growing more angry with every word.

"Why did they banish you?"Ephialtes asked suspiciously.

"Long ago there was a war between the Gods and the Titans and I sided with the Titans because the gods were cruel and merciless. Sadly, we were defeated. I'm not allowed to set my foot on Mount Olympus since that day, not that I would go there anyway."

"And what do you want from us?"

She regarded the twins with burning eyes: "Together we could defeat the gods, we could teach them a lesson."

"If the Titans weren't able to defeat the gods, how could we do that?" argued Otus quietly.

"And why do you need our help? You're a goddess and we aren't gods. I think you're tricking us." Ephialtes declared.

She turned to him swiftly, her mouth thin with anger: "If you just listened to me you would understand! You see, the gods are so very arrogant. Since they defeated the Titans, they don't think that someone would question their power. As for you, Ephialtes" she went on, turning to him "you are mortal but your father is a god nonetheless. You're much stronger than you think to be and you could help."

"Nobody says we actually want to help." Ephialtes retorted.

"Do as you wish. But if you want to take revenge upon the gods, don't think you could do that by yourselves, they're too strong for the two of you. And moreover you don't have a plan."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have!"

"And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you unless you decide to help me." She said pointedly.

The twins exchanged a glance.

"We should listen to her, Ephialtes. We can fight the gods by ourselves, we need her." Otus suggested after a pause.

"Very well, we'll help you. But you must assure that we will take revenge on our father as well."

Eris laughed an evil laugh: "Of course, I told you I certainly don't love him."

"What about the plan?" Otus asked.

"I want to kidnap one of the gods." She answered.

"Which one?"

"Ares, the war god. I've met him many times on the battlefield and I know his weaknesses. It won't be difficult."

"I don't think we will defeat the gods by just kidnapping one of them." Otus observed.

"But we would scare the Hades out of them. Moreover, if we succeed our backup troops."

"And that would be…?"

"The remaining Titans and other people like them." She clarified.

"And why don't they help from the beginning? It seems to me you're just using us!" Ephialtes yelled angrily.

"Think before you open your mouth, you idiot!" she yelled back "The Titans have already fought against the gods and they think another war would be pointless. But if we succeed they would change their minds!"

"And what should we do?"

"You would just have to help me kidnapping Ares. We will put him in a safe place and you will only have to be on guard."

"We should be the warders of a god? That sounds easy!" Ephialtes said sarcastically.

"Of course it's easy. We will put him in a place he won't be able to escape from."

"What place?"

"A magical bronze cage. It's been built by the Cyclops and believe me, no one could escape from there. I have the key; after the kidnapping I'm going to give it back to the Cyclops and believe me, we could keep Ares in that cage forever."

The twins exchanged another look and nodded.

"Very well, we will help you."

00000

"Is really hunting so important to you?" Aphrodite asked lazily from the bed after their lovemaking "Can't you wait another day?"

"It's been already ten days" Ares answered while dressing "I must get some exercise."

"You get quite a lot of exercise with me" she purred, reaching an arm to caress him. She was resting on her back, still naked.

"This type of exercise would be useless on a battlefield." He replied with a smile.

"Well, if you insist. But I want you back here this evening, I have to get some exercise too." She said with a wicked smile, turning her back to the war god.

"I will be right here, my goddess." He answered.

00000

"We're waiting from days. Are you sure he will come?" Ephialtes asked to Eris.

"Yes, he always comes here to hunt. You just can't expect him to come here every single day. And I repeat it: you will not do something stupid and you will wait for me to act first!"

"I know that! Stop repeating it!" Ephialtes barked.

"Brother, calm down. She does so because she knows you are hot-headed" Otus cut in slowly.

"Very well. But I'm not going to wait here forever. We are not immortal like you."

"Shut up! Someone is approaching...I feel it."

"Is that him?" Otus asked.

"Yes, I can see him now." Eris whispered covering her face with a black veil.

"What are you doing? Are you scared?"

"No, Ephialtes, I'm not. Should he recognize me, he would be able to call for help before we trap him."

"And what about us?"

"He doesn't know you, no one knows you apart from Poseidon and me. And Ephialtes, I will soon become sick of your quarrels. Let me work."

Ephialtes went silent.

"Now what are we going to do? He's approaching."

"I will attack him frontally. You will wait behind that tree with the cage. When I'll knock him down, you'll trap him."

"Are you going to knock him? He's the war god..."

"I assure you, Otus, he's not that strong after all. And I am a war goddess too."

Ares was walking slowly through the forest when a veiled woman appeared in front of him. She was tall, completely clad in black and she wore a black veil.

"Who are you, woman?- he asked suspiciously, holding his spear tight.

In an instant, she was on him and she hit him hard on his chin. He flailed but then tried to defend himself punching at her face; quickly, she grabbed his arm and gave him a violent kick in his stomach. Ares fell on his knees; as he tried to stand up, she punched his head and he collapsed again. This time he had lost his consciousness.

The brothers went out from behind the trees and trapped him; Eris grabbed the bronze cage with one hand and outstratched the other arm towards the twins.

"What are you doing?"

"We must get away from here. He could have sent a distress call to the gods"

The twins took the offered arm and they all vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
